A lifelong friendship
by Moon-chan01
Summary: A story about Ilia & Link and how their friendship started...


**A lifelong friendship **

Link woke up by the chirping of the birds next to his window and looked at them curiously. He smiled; he loved the nature and enjoyed the singing of the small animals. Since he could remember, he had been living in his 'tree house' and never wanted to live anywhere else. He yawned, stretched himself and jump off of his bed. He searched for his clothes, dressed himself up, moved around and ran, like every morning to the center of Ordon Village.

It was very small and it didn't live many people here, but he loved it. Today was his 8th birthday. With a broad grin, he ran through the village and greeted everyone. They congratulated him immediately and he got small gifts from them. Rusl and Uli, her little son Colin holding her hands, gave him a little self-carved wooden sword. From Sera and Hanch he got an emerald green coat for the winter and Fado gave him a wooden shield on which an Ordon Goat was painted on.

He brought all his presents into his house and was so happy that everybody had thought of him. He then ran back to Mayor Bo, he wanted to meet him at the pasture. Link was excited and curious, about what the mayor wanted to show him there. His heart was beating fast. When he arrived he saw Ilia, Bo's daughter, who was about the same age as Link. He could hear them discuss. "That's not fair, father!" Ilia said disappointed. "Ilia, but you have to understand, it's not your birthday, why should you get a gift, too? Today is Link's birthday and you have to wait only a few months." Bo tried to reassure his daughter. "But why did he get that present!?" A tear rolled over her cheek and she suddenly noticed Link, who stood only a few steps behind her. She blushed, looked up at her father and ran away. Link tried to follow her but Bo stopped him.

"She needs some time to calm down..." he sighed, put his hand on Link's shoulder and continued. "Before I forget, I have to give you your present." Link looked in the direction in which Ilia ran away, but she was no longer to be seen. They had never really talked to each other. Link always tried it, but Ilia avoided him.

_Why is she avoiding me?_ He asked himself. He sighed and followed Bo in the stable. He could not believe his eyes, there was suddenly a small brown foal standing in front of him and looked at him with its big eyes. Link laughed and stroked its white mane. It snuggled his head gently against Link's chest and he took it into his arm. "I knew it would like you." laughed the mayor.

"I think you're old enough now to explore the forests. Henceforth you have someone who takes care of you." "Thank you major! I'm so happy!" Bo slowly walked out of the barn, "I should looked after Ilia...Do you have already a name for it?" Link thought for a moment. "Hmm... I like Epona!" "Oh! What a beautiful name for a horse. See you later Link." "Wait!" Bo turned around. "I could see after Ilia and then she can become acquainted with Epona!" The mayor looked at him a bit skeptically.

If Ilia would see the horse, she will be really upset. But on the other hand, I can't avoid it. One day she has to accept it anyway. It would be best if Link will talk to her. Maybe they finally become friends. Bo nodded. "But take care of yourselves!" Link carefully sat on Epona's back and they slowly rode off. The horse obeyed him immediately.

Link had to practice, but he already loved Epona and she loved him. They rode to his house, but Ilia wasn't _there.__ Did she run deeper into the _woods? Link asked himself. He quickly jumped off of Epona and ran into his 'Tree House'. There he took his wooden sword and shield with him and ran back to Epona, who waited patiently for him. "We have to find Ilia!" Link said to Epona and sat on her back again. They rode into the depths of the forest. He never walked into them alone before. He rode past the source of the spirit of light Ordona, examined the location and finally rode on. Ilia wasn't here...

He stopped and was standing ahead a long suspension bridge. Under it, a huge gorge, on the other side of it, the forbidden part of the forest. It was very dangerous there and Link wasn't allowed to enter this part, even with Bo. There were monsters and you could get lost! Link hesitated and looked down at Epona. "You're with me; there is no reason to be afraid." Epona whinnied and they decided to cross the bridge. The steps of the horse echoed through the ravine and the wind was suddenly cool. Link looked around, the trees stood denser and it was pretty dark and gloomy. Some fear gripped him. He took his sword in the one and his shield in the other hand. With wide eyes he observed his surroundings and shrugged as he heard something rustled in a bush. It was a little squirrel, jumped out of his hideout and Link laughed about his own nervousness. Suddenly he heard a whimper.

_Was it Ilia?_ He rode further, now slightly faster and sudden saw Ilia, who had climbed up a tree and adhere herself with all her strength. He hid himself with Epona and observed the situation. A comical monster pounded with his club against the tree and gave comic sounds. It was almost as tall as Link. Ilia cried while this monster struck the tree with his club. She hadn't certainly seen Link and he gave Epona a sign to wait in their hideout, while he stepped closer to this thing.

Link, his sword and shield in his hands, was only a few steps away from this monster. He carefully came closer and he looked quickly at Ilia, who buried her face in the tree. He now stood right behind the monster and raised his wooden sword, as it turned around suddenly. As fast as he could Link hit his sword at the monster's head and it fell over.

He had to hurry now. It wasn't a firmly hit; the monster could wake up in seconds. "Ilia," he cried, she even didn't recognize him, there were too many tears in her eyes. But she calmed down and smiled, she was so glad that someone came to rescue her. "Hurry up! You have to climb down, so we could ride back! The monster wakes up soon!" She nodded und climbed down. She stood in front of him and looked up at him; he was about a head taller than she. He saw the tears rolling down her cheek and he took her in his arms. "Don't be afraid, Ilia. I'll take care of you. But we have to hurry." He gently took her by the hand and helped her to climb on the horse, which was waiting for them. Ilia forgot her envy and anger; she was relieved Link had come and rescued her. The monster woke up slowly and looked around, it was confused, but they were already gone. Epona ran as fast as she could and they finally crossed the bridge. They decided to have a break at the source. "We are now!" Link said out of breath.

Link and Ilia sat down on the bright green grass while Epona played in the water. They were relieved they had escaped. "Link?" He looked at Ilia who avoided his glimpse, and lowered her head sadly. "I ... I'm sorry that I never wanted to talk to you. I was always so jealous and I had the feeling that everybody liked you much better. I'm also sorry, that I brought you into this danger..."Link smiled, shook his head and put his hand on her shoulder. "You needn't apologize. And that's not true, the others like you! They would never admit that something could happen to you. They love you! They would all come to help you when you need them." She sighed and felt guilty.

"Link? Please don't tell anyone what happened today..." he nodded. For a while they sat there and listened to the sound of the water. Ilia plucked a blade of grass and looked at it. "Did you know, you could play on them like a flute?" Link also plucked a blade of grass and examined it. Now he blew in and there rung out a beautiful melody. Suddenly Epona ran up to them, as someone had called her. "I really like Epona." Ilia looked at him and smiled. "Epona is a beautiful name." They talked for a while and laughed together. At set of sun, they decided to return to the village. The most of the inhabitants were already in their houses. Link brought Ilia to her house too.

"Are we going to the source again tomorrow?" asked Ilia shyly and Link smiled and nodded. "Epona and I'll pick you up after breakfast!" Ilia smiled, they wished each other a good night and she closed the door. She apologized her father, he took her in his hands and after that she went to her bed. Link brought Epona into the barn and ran back to his tree house.

He threw himself into his bed and looked up at the stars through his window. He smiled as he thought about his new friend_. I think, Ilia and I will be very good friends_. He thought to himself, and slowly fell asleep.

**A/N: I hope you like it ^^ Sorry for grammar or language mistakes! **


End file.
